And How Much Artillery For Him?
by Denaliyasha
Summary: Post episode for one I just saw. What if Mac had told Harm about the conversation she had about whether or not she was in love with him? MacHarm


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, not mine. Otherwise, this episode would have followed the following storyline.

A/N: I just had to write this. The Russian guy, Alexei, was so right, and she blew him off… anyhow, yeah. Mac's POV, sorta, and totally Mac/Harm. On with the fic! One shot.

"_Yeah, but I'm not in love with him."_

"_I'm practically engaged to a man back in DC!"_

"_And how much artillery fire would you go through for him?"_

Mac followed the guard towards the prison, reflecting on her conversation with Alexei. He'd been right, she wouldn't have asked him to drive her if it had been Mic. So, she wasn't in love with Mic. But, was she in love with Harm? She loved him, sure, but was she in love with him?

She waited for the guard to open the door, and when he growled in Russian, "You have a visitor," she stepped into the room.

"Hello, Harm." She grinned at him. His jaw hit the floor, hard.

He managed to pull it back together and introduce her to the other two. When he got to the prisoner, he paused, then tacked on, "My brother."

Mac looked at him, expecting to see that he was joking. His face was impassive, and she figured he must be serious. "Your father… in Siberia." Harm and the young man both nodded. "Well, pleased to meet you." She turned back to Harm. "I heard he's scheduled for execution, though?"

Harm sighed, and one hand came up to the back of his neck. "Yeah. We got a stay of execution, though, because we're talking to the President."

Her head shot up. "He's coming here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"WHY? Nobody told you? There's a plot to kill the president and the general is involved!"

"WHAT?" Harm and the two Russians looked askance at Mac. She nodded, gravely, and headed for the door.

A/N: Ok, I'm too lazy to rewrite the whole scene in there, so please, just figure it's like the episode. Sergei defuses the bomb, Harm hotwires the ambulance filled with plastic explosives, the bad guy presses the trigger, but it doesn't go off (already defused). Webb and other guy from Moscow show up, they end up offering Sergei passage back to the US, he refuses. Ok, got it? Now we're skipping to plane ride.

Mac looked out the window. Well, this time there had been no gypsy wagon, but it had been almost as bad. Knowing that he'd been thrown into an assassination attempt without warning had scared her. She hadn't liked worrying that he might not be able to get the bomb away in time, or get himself away from the bomb. The idea that either he or the president of Russia could have died on her watch (well, sort of, but she'd still have felt responsible) was eating at her. She'd watched the in-flight movie, she'd had the mean, and she'd even stolen Harm's cookie. Stress really did mess with one's appetite.

"Hey, thanks for helping me out back there."

Mac turned her head, startled out of her contemplation by Harm's voice. "Oh, you're welcome. You owe me big, flyboy. I broke the law for you, you know. Releasing a traitor from prison." She smiled. "Nice to know you have a brother, though. I trust you'll be keeping in touch?"

"Yeah." She could feel Harm's eyes on her, and she knew the moment when he noticed… "You lost your ring!"

Without even turning, she answered, "No, I didn't."

"But you aren't wearing it."

"I know."

Harm's face was the picture of confusion. "Why?"

"Because Alexei had a point."

"Huh?" Harm waited for her to explain.

"Well, I was changing a flat tire and he was saying that it was dangerous and that we should turn back, because it was all well and good for me but he wasn't in love with you." She looking out the window now, not wanting to see Harm's expression. "Then I said I was practically engaged to Mic, and he asked how many rounds of artillery fire I would go through for him. He was right. I wouldn't. Oh, I might, but I'd do it to save a soldier, not a fiancée or a lover." She turned to face Harm and took a deep breath. "I'm not in love with Mic. I love you, but I don't know if I'm in love with you."

Harm looked like she'd just whacked him in the face with a frying pan. Hard. Mac would have been laughing if she hadn't been so tense. When he made no response, she sighed. There she went, ruining everything again. Her face gravitated back towards the window, only to be stopped by the low sound of Harm's voice.

"Can I help you find out?"

She turned to ask him what he meant, and he kissed her. Even with the airline seatbelts, he managed to wrap his arms around her shoulders, and her hands came up to tangle in his hair. When they needed air, they pulled back and looked at each other. Mac didn't take her hands out of his hair, and his arms stayed around her.

"Wow."

"Damn right, wow." Harm was smiling. "So, you in love with me yet?"

Mac looked hard at his eyes, looking for any sign she was making a mistake. She couldn't find any. "Yes."

He leaned towards her, and rested his forehead on hers. "Good," he whispered, "Because I love and am in love with you too." They kissed again, this time shorter, and then both leaned back.

"What are we going to do about work?"

"Well… I don't know. We'll talk to the general. Everything will work out fine, Mac."

"I know. You can talk your way out of any sort of trouble, and you usually take me along for the ride." She smiled, and leaned up against him. "Mind if I sleep?"

"Not at all, as long as I can rest my head on yours." He flashed a flyboy grin at her and she nodded. Scooting as close together as they could, the two fell asleep, leaning on each other. The flight attendants didn't bother them until it was time for landing. They walked off the plane grinning as widely as was humanly possible.

Yeah. Everything would work out just fine.

A/N: That was a cute eppy. This is sorta a post ep, like what would have happened if Mac had told Harm about that conversation.


End file.
